


Sprinkled Moondust

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprinkled Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "saltpeter, gun, hand, hair, close". Title from "(They Long to Be) Close to You)" by the Carpenters.

At first Sam thinks it's the saltpeter. It's not the charcoal and it's sure as hell not the sulfur (it had _better_ not be the sulfur), and it's _something_ about the smell of gunpowder after Dean's been at target practice. But saltpeter alone does nothing for Sam, which he finds out when he mixes some gunpowder from scratch for the Colt.

Then Sam thinks it's the gun, the pure power wrapped in the metal in Dean's hands. Odd that guns never got Sam worked up before, though. Not that way.

Then Sam thinks—shying away from the idea, because _brothers_ —it's Dean's hands. Sam's never seen any hands as strong and sure as Dean's, as skilled with gun and knife and needle and wrench and sex. Sam imagines Dean's hands on his body, learning the shape of Sam in a way that tending Sam's injuries didn't teach Dean. Sam wonders how it would feel to have one of Dean's hands firm around Sam's dick, the other holding Sam tight and close, or maybe stroking Sam's hair. Closer than they've ever been.

Then Sam thinks, maybe it's just Dean.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sprinkled Moondust (Dream Come True Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384344) by [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/pseuds/inalasahl)




End file.
